<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>normal life by octopodian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366158">normal life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian'>octopodian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archive 81 (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i like them., mostly just stream of consciousness babbling from static man, teen just for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nicholas calls him up, says that not only has he figured out a way to get him a body, but he’s arranged so that Static man can exist uninterrupted until then, Static man thinks he might kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Static Man/Nicholas Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>normal life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Nicholas calls him up, says that not only has he figured out a way to get him a body, but he’s arranged so that Static man can exist uninterrupted until then, Static man thinks he might kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Static man can't even remember the last time he existed long enough to fall asleep at night and wake up the next morning, and definitely can’t recall the last time he cooked something or watched an entire movie or tried to read a book (and failed miserably because being made of teeth doesn't make sitting still any easier, and it also doesn't make Nicholas's shitty old man books any more interesting).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he can do all of those things. It might be fuzzy, but, fuck, he can even take a goddamn shower now. He can just… have a normal life, even without a body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicholas is to thank for that: Static man doesn’t know how he rigged the recorder to never stop recording, or why he even decided to do it in the first place knowing it meant sacrificing his peace and quiet, but goddamn if he isn't thankful for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t had a gap in his memory for… shit, months. Coming up on a year. He’s been lucid and conscious the entire time they’ve been working on getting him a body. That hasn’t been the case since, y’know, before he became a fucking cloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever he did, and however he manages to deal with Static man's incessant fidgeting and commentary, he’s grateful for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s possible Nicholas doesn’t actually care about him, and having a guy around who can turn people into a fine mist at a moments notice is just convenient in his line of work, but whatever. He’s still getting him a body, and besides, Static man likes him. It doesn’t matter if it's reciprocated, ‘cause Static man gets to live, doesn’t he? The motives don’t matter if the end result is Static man getting the closest thing to normalcy he might ever get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he doesn’t want to think about it, he likes that it's Nicholas. Everything is just so easy around him, so effortless, like a weight off his shoulders he didn’t even realize he had been carrying, like exhaling for the first time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nicholas does like you, you stupid cloud</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>